


God (a dancing one)

by ninafray



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninafray/pseuds/ninafray
Summary: Yanan doesn't know how to deal with his newly discovered feelings for his friends and becomes hella emo because of it. Just the usual.





	God (a dancing one)

**Author's Note:**

> I just point out that I have not written smut in a while and I'm rusty, excuse the shitty writing and my English skills (it's not my native language).

Falling in love with a bandmate was already hard enough, let alone when that said bandmate was Hyunggu. Yanan was starting to see how hard it was to do normal daily things since he realized what exactly his “clinginess” towards the younger was. He finally understood one day, when Hyunggu came to hug him and then starting looking at him with that soft beautiful smile. He felt his heart stop at that moment. And it surprised him, but he liked it.

Yanan wasn’t blind. He always found his friend particularly handsome. He knew exactly how attractive Hyunggu was, having been living with him for years now. But at that moment, Hyunggu like a god. A god that Yanan was more than willing to believe in.

It didn’t last long though. Like all of his encounters, Hyunggu went on with his life, after giving him a cute wave.

And then it happened again. This time it wasn’t just his smile that made Yanan’s heart flutter. This time it was his body. Hyunggu had been dancing on the practice room, and as usual, he had taken his shirt off. It wasn’t exactly surprising to see his half-naked body actually. He already knew what he looked like. Actually, Yanan knew what he looked like fully naked. When you live in the same house with a bunch of boys and have to share a room with some of them, you end up seeing a lot of thins, to be honest. But it somehow felt different this time. He didn’t know if it was because Hyunggu was dancing to a very provoking choreography (since he never actually gets to pay much attention to it because he would have to focus on his own dancing), or if it was because he had just realized his feelings and things were still a little too much to take in.

This time Yanan was able to actually see what Hyunggu looked like dancing like that. He could see the lines of his body as he moved, and the killer expression on his face. It really should not have affected him the way it did. He should have looked away when he realized how he felt, but he didn’t. He knew that if Hyunggu found out that he was staring at him like that through a small open portion of the door, he would probably have been disgusted. Well, actually Yanan didn’t really think he would feel disgusted. Hyunggu was always very supportive and never close-minded, but he didn’t think he would be pleased to know that his best friend was lusting over him. He would probably try to brush it off and get all awkward, and that’s exactly what Yanan didn’t want. He wanted to be something more of course, but the risk was too big. He didn't want to lose him.

But he stared anyway. He stayed there, looking at his friend’s body. He felt disgusted with himself, but he couldn’t look away.

That night he slept with disgust and guilt. But he was still trying to hold himself back.

  


***

  


The day after that, he woke up in a bad mood. He just didn’t want to talk to anyone. All he wanted was to stay in his bed all day, but of course he couldn’t do that. The group had a fan sign today. He loved his fans, he really did, but right now he just wanted to stay home and never leave. But thinking about it, Hyunggu was always way more clingy when they were home, in private. Whenever they were in public, he would always try to have some distance. Sort of. So it would be dangerous to stay in all day, so close to him.

So, against his thoughts, he got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to eat something before going to take a shower.

Most of his members were there, but something was off. They didn’t look sleepy and cozy like they usually do. They looked serious and worried even. And the manager was there, which would never happen this early in the morning. The manager would always be there only by the time they were already ready to leave.

Something was very off about this.

With a certain bad feeling in his gut, he went in.

“Did something happen?” he asked. Yeah. Something definitely had happened, and it looked serious.

Hwitaek was the first one to turn around to look at him.

“It’s Hyunggu.” he said. That made his heart go crazy. What about Hyunggu? Was he okay? “He got hurt yesterday in practice. It’s his leg. He didn’t break it, but the doctor thinks the muscle was damaged.”

Last night? But he was fine when he saw him last. It must have happened afterwards. After Yanan was done lusting over his best friend.

That made him feel even worse than what he was already feeling. He knew he shouldn’t feel guilty about this. It’s not like he had any involvement in Hyunggu’s injure, but he still felt really bad.

“He doesn’t need surgery or anything like that, but he’s gonna need some time to heal and go back to dancing. So obviously, he’s gonna have to stay out of the promotion of this album...” Hyunggu couldn’t hear what he said last. He went straight to his room to get changed. He wanted to see Hyunggu. See if he’s okay.

After getting changed, he went back to the kitchen again.

“Where is he? What hospital is he in?” he asked. Hwitaek seemed to be slightly taken aback by Yanan’s response to what was happening.

“You can’t go to him right now. We still have the fan sign. He’s okay and we can see him later...”

If Yanan didn’t feel like going to the fan sign when he woke up, he feels like the fan sign would be the last place he would wanna go now.

“Fuck the fan sign, Hyunggu’s hurt and I’m going to go see him. The company can just announce that it was canceled or whatever, I don’t care as long as I can see him.”

The members were very surprised by Yanan’s reactions. They didn’t seem like they expected to him cursing and considering ditching a schedule just like that. Yes, Hyunggu got hurt and it was serious and they all wanted to be by his side right now, but when it comes to these situations, things have to be taken into consideration. The fans were waiting for this. They couldn’t just cancel it. Maybe rescheduling, but that’s already too late for that.

“We can’t just do that on the day of the fan sign, Yanan. I know you want to stay with him, we all do, but that won’t do. The fan sign will take two hours and after that, we’re all free to go see him okay.” Hwitaek, being the responsible leader, said. “Right now, we have to get ready.”

He wanted to complain, but Hwitaek was right. They couldn’t just cancel it. He sure wanted it to get canceled but it was not something they could just do, so he just accepted and went to get ready. He didn’t eat anything though. He didn’t feel like doing much, to be honest.

They all ended up going to the fan sign anyways, where they announced about Hyunggu’s injure. The fans looked very concerned for him, but the group was able to console them. They tried to make the vibe more uplifting by singing songs and dancing and basically playing around more than they normally would, just so the fans wouldn’t be so upset. Yanan did put on a smile and did well on the fan sign, but as much as he loved seeing his fans and interacting with them, there was someone he wanted to see more right now.

They also called him and put him on speaker so he could reassure the fans that he was okay and that he would be resting for awhile and then go back to promoting with the group. The fans cheered and the members were also comforted.

Everyone but Yanan, of course. Hearing his voice on the phone didn’t feel like enough to calm him down. He needed more. He needed to see him.

He kept his calm through the whole thing, thinking that soon he would be able to see his friend.

And that’s how they ended up in a van going to see the missing member. On the way to the hospital, Yanan was feeling more than nervous. He actually didn’t know why. Hyunggu had told him that he was fine, he was watching TV on the bed waiting for the doctors to let him go home. So if everything was fine, why was he so anxious?

After they finally got to the hospital and checked to see which room he was in, they were going to see him. Of course, the room was quite small so they had to divide the group into three, the first one having the manager, one doctor and of course Hui in it. He was left in the second one. He doesn’t know if that was good or not.

It was his time and he was probably shaking. But as soon as he saw his face, he was in peace again. His big smile. He forgot why he was so nervous in the first place. Hyunggu was almost always so positive, it was hard to be sad around him. So Yanan tried his best not to. It was easy, with him looking like that.

“Yanan!” the younger said. He really looked excited to see him. “Yuto! Hyojong!” and then he remembered that he was excited to see everyone and not just him. He really should not have been jealous about this. Hyunggu was friends with everyone and so was Yanan. He really should stop being like this.

“Hi.” he said quietly. “Are you okay?” he knew that sounded very awkward but honestly he didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who got injured and is in the hospital? The least you could do is ask them how they are. But to be honest, Hyunggu didn’t seem to care much about that.

“I’m great. They gave me some medication for the pain and told me to rest.” he sounded happy… Too happy. Especially for someone who had just been told that won’t be able to dance for a few months. He’s positive but not to that extent. He would definitely be at least upset right now.

“The medication can have some side effects…” the doctor said. “He’s gonna be like that for awhile, but it’s gonna pass before we discharge him tomorrow, so I would recommend you to not mind whatever he says while the meds are still working.” he added while walking to the door. “Whoever is the crush he’s been talking about, they’re lucky, he seems to really like them.”

_What? What did he just say?_ Yanan felt a sudden pain in his heart. Hyunggu has a crush? He knew he shouldn’t be feeling like this. He was only his friend. The younger was more than allowed to like someone. And it’s not like he would actually ever like Yanan anyways. He’s his friend… and a guy… But that still hurt. He tried not to let it show much though. He didn’t want the others to find out.

“Oh… so you have a crush now, huh?” Hyojong asked the injured boy. “Who is it? I never see you hanging out with anyone. I’m curious.”

“He’s probably just crushing on some trainee from our company or is it an idol?” Yuto said while getting closer to the bed. “Is she from CLC?” he suggested.

“No… It’s...” Hyunggu was about to answer but was interrupted by Hui coming into the room.

“I know you guys miss him but the others want to see him too and it’s getting late so… hurry up. It’s not like he’s gonna stay here forever. He’s gonna be back home tomorrow.” the leader said.

After that, he was still able to talk to Hyunggu a little and just make sure he was okay, but he still felt that kind of pain in his chest. Like someone had just told him he can’t have something that he really wished he could get. He can survive without it but at the same time you feel like you need it so much, it actually feels like you need it to live. And he knows that’s not true. He can survive being just friends with Hyunggu. But it still feels like something’s missing.

But at the same time, it’s probably for the best. His feelings are a mess and shouldn’t be there in the first place, so it’s just better for everyone if he just moves on and deals with it on his own.

Well, after a lot of awkward small talk and checking if he was truly okay, they all went home and the manager also said they needed to bring some things to his room for rehabilitation purposes and all. Yanan got a bit worried about that, but the manager explained that it was common for muscle injuries to have to exercise it so it won’t lose its strength and that made Yanan a bit better.

After all that, it was already late and everyone was tired so they ate very quickly and then went to bed, including the Chinese boy. But he couldn’t really sleep. He was tired and his body felt tired but he simply couldn’t fall asleep.

He just had too many thoughts in his head. Most of it was just about guessing who Hyunggu’s crush was. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this and he knew that even if he did find out who it was, it wouldn’t matter nor it would make a difference but he was still dying to know. Okay, maybe not dying as it would still hurt him to know, but he was more than just curious.

Time passed really fast and soon it was already morning. He didn’t sleep. He was lucky that any schedule for the group was canceled for the week. They had one week of basically nothing, some practice maybe but that’s it. That would give some time to Hyunggu to readjust. He would have to use crutches for a little while too. And because they needed to adjust the furniture so it would leave him enough space to walk around without knocking things over all the time.

The manager wanted him to just use a wheelchair but he apparently had refused and the doctor said it was best for him to exercise his leg and muscles a bit. And he was didn’t want to worry the fans.

Soon enough he was coming through the door of the dorms, with some help from the manager since he was still not very used to using the crutches. But at least he was finally home and apparently sober too, so that was good.

“I’m tired already. I hate this.” okay. He was also a bit sulky but he had every right to be upset. “Can I just go to bed or something. I’ll just watch TV for months until this is over.”

He really seemed upset. Yanan might be a little awkward around him now because of his newly found feelings but he still didn’t like to see his friend like that. He had to do something to cheer him up a bit.

“Do you wanna a play video game with me? It’s better than just laying down and do nothing.” he offered.

Hyunggu considered for a few seconds before answering. Which is weird because usually would automatically say yes to playing games with his best friend, but Yanan didn’t wanna look that much into it. It was probably nothing.

“Yeah, okay I guess.” the younger said while motioning to the manager to help him get to the room he shared with Shinwon, who was in the kitchen for now, so the room was empty.

After that, they spent a couple of hours just playing, not really saying anything important to each other. Hyunggu won most of the times, not only because he was good at this game but also because the older boy wasn’t really putting that much effort.

The Chinese boy was more than distracted by the younger boy’s injured leg. It was hard to look at it when he remembered being there before it happened. Maybe if didn’t have any feelings for his friend, he would have called for his friend and asked for him to go home with him, instead of staring it his body. He could have helped avoid it. Or at least be there to help his friend. But no, he just took advantage of him and then left him there alone.

At this point, he had lost the game again.

“C’mon! You are barely even trying!” said Hyunggu with a frustrated tone. He was obviously annoyed, Yanan was able to tell. “You were the one who asked me to play with you, but you’re not even playing. I’m doing all the work.”

“Sorry. I’m a bit distracted.” he answered, still barely paying attention.

The younger boy put down the game controls. The two of them seemed weirdly awkward around each other, which was unusual for the pair.

“Is it because of what happened?” the dancer asked. That left Yanan feeling a little nervous, but he knew there was no reason for it. He didn’t directly do anything to his friend, so he probably was asking about the fact that he got injured or something like that.

“What?” he gulped. “What happened?”

Hyunggu looked at him, trying to turn around his body as much as he could without moving his leg from where it was placed on a bunch of pillows.

“C’mon. Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” he said. Yanan wasn’t looking at him, he had his head down, but he could already imagine the annoyed grin on the boys face. “I know you were looking through the door that day...”

That was enough to draw Yanan’s attention. The Chinese boy was probably looking like he had just seen a ghost. He felt all the blood going straight to his head. He knew he was probably blushing right now. How embarrassing.

He put his hands over his face before saying anything.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” he sounded borderline miserable. “I… You’re my friend. I really should look at you like that...” he didn’t finish his sentence. Soon enough he was crying and choking on his own words. He couldn’t do this anymore.

“No… You don’t get it...” his friend was trying to argue with him, reason with him, but he just couldn’t focus very well.

He just needed to leave, and so he did.

Soon he was opening the door and running out, away from his best friend. He had messed everything up. His friend was probably gonna tell the others about it too. He’s done for.

He ran straight to his room, avoiding everyone, but he wasn’t quick enough for people to not be able to see that he was crying. He heard some of the members calling his name and asking him what had happened, but there was no point in explaining. He was too embarrassed to say anything and they would soon find out about it anyways. It was better for him to hide for now. He must have been very unlucky lately, because when he was able to enter his room, his roommate, Changu, was there. He just wanted to be alone for awhile,

“Are you okay?” he heard Changu ask, but he didn’t really bother answering.

He just went straight to his bed, laid down and put a pillow over his head. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He just wanted some peace for now. Maybe tomorrow he would deal with it.

But of course, he couldn’t have that time. Because things were just not working out for him that day. Or in his life in general. Why wasn’t he born straight? Things would have been so much easier for everyone. He wouldn’t be in trouble with his best friend and his career and future love life would go much more smoothly. Such an unfair situation. At that moment Hwitaek decided that it was the right time to act as the leader and go check on him, which Yanan definitely did not want to happen. He wanted to be left alone, at least for the night. Why did the members have to be so clingy on these times?

He pushed the pillow a little just to check if Hwitaek had his “serious leader” face or his “soft and worried leader” face. It was the serious one. That’s it. Yanan’s is done for.

“Yanan...” he heard the other say, while he sat on the bed. “What happened?” he had rather a soft tone, but he knew that usually when something happens within the group, especially fights, the leader instantly goes on “angry mom” mode and the Chinese boy is not exactly in his right mind now to deal with this whole thing. “Did something happened with Hyunggu? You two didn’t fight right?”

He stood up and sat down.

“No, we didn’t.” he said. Just to clear things up already so he could finally be left alone. At this point Changu wasn’t in the room anymore, he probably left to leave the two to talk with more privacy. “I did something I shouldn’t have, but he’s fine. We didn’t fight or anything, I just feel guilty. It’s fine, it’s my fault anyways. So you can just leave now. I’ll feel better tomorrow.” he said and laid down again, not wanting to hear any more lagging coming from the leader. Hui was often a mama bear in these occasions but he knew when to back off, and that’s what he decided to do apparently since Yanan heard a sigh and felt the weight getting off the bed. Soon he heard the door close.

Finally, he was alone. At least until his roommate was back. He had at least, maybe, twenty minutes to ugly cry all he wanted. And that’s exactly what he did.

  


***

  


The morning after that was pretty awkward for him. The other members didn’t seem to care much though. When you live together for a certain amount of time, you get to see a lot of the “ugly” parts of everyone’s lives, so seeing one of them cry or get angry wasn’t exactly a new thing. He as well had seen a lot of it. But it was still weird. Hyunggu kept calling for him from his room and even tried to ask Wooseok to just help him walk to the kitchen, but it was with no success. Yanan was trying to avoid him as much as he could. They still had to live together and work as a group but he could damn well ignore him for the rest of the time just so they wouldn’t need to talk about it. Whatever “it” was. Besides that, Hwitaek was also trying to get him to talk all morning and it was becoming very annoying to dismiss him every time with an _“I’m fine, thanks for asking but please stop.”_

Since the company had given them an entire free week since Hyunggu’s accident happened and it had been only two days since then, they still were basically free. Some of them would still eventually go to practice or, like Hui, go to his studio, but most of them were still pretty much bored and with nothing to do. Yanan was still ignoring Hyunggu, but he heard from Wooseok that he had spent the rest of the other night on his phone, apparently talking to someone. It was probably his “crush” that he talked about so much when he was sedated. Yanan didn’t want to know much more about it, but the youngest also told him that he didn’t seem very pleased while texting, that he had am expression on his face… disappointment maybe? The Chinese boy was curious but he also had made a promise to not get too involved anymore. The dancer could date anyone he wanted, it was none of Yanan’s business.

And there it was. The awkwardness again. In days like these, they would usually play games together or at least hang out to kill the boredom but now it was way too awkward to even be in the same room.

Yanan thought this was rather sad, but he was trying his best to not cause any conflicts within the group. A crush on other members would just result in fights and disagreements. It was better to get over it first. After he dealt with his feeling on his own, he could finally go back to being Hyunggu’s friend and the stability of the group’s teamwork wouldn’t have to suffer the consequences of terrible decisions. It was for the best.

But soon enough, Hwitaek decided that he wasn’t dealing with all that. He wanted that whole thing over with, and fast. He definitely wasn’t up to wait as much time as Yanan for him to get it over with.

“Okay. Now, I’ve lost my patience.” the composer entered the room, locking the door after him and putting the key in his pocket. “Tell me. What the hell happened with you and Hyunggu? Two days ago you were willing to ditch an entire fansign to see him and now you barely even look him in the eyes.”

“C’mon…” Yanan started but was soon interrupted.

“Don’t _‘c’mon’_ me, okay! I’m not leaving until you talk to me.” he sat down on the chair that Changu used of his side of the room. “So sit your ass down and go from the beginning.”

Yanan sighed but he knew there was escaping this. Even if he refused to speak or took the key from Hwitaek (which he could do since he was way taller and stronger than him), the other would just keep following around and annoying until he did open up. Or worse, he could ask Hyojong to do that. That would be ten times worse.

“Okay. Let’s say a feel weird lately… or have been for a while now… for a certain someone...” he said, but was interrupted.

“You have a crush, okay, go on.” the other said, almost as if translating his words.

Yanan rolled his eyes.

“Right. And this someone might not exactly be… a woman.” it took him a few seconds to say it. He even closed his eyes when the words came out of his mouth. He was scared of course. He had never really experienced this sort of thing. He never dated any girls but he had also never even considered dating boys. He just wasn’t very focused on dating in general, so he never had paid any attention to how he felt. He was always just so busy with other things and then training and then his career, that he never really thought about it. “Please don’t freak out or say anything to the other members and the company. I’ll deal with it, okay?” he hurriedly told the other. He really didn’t want to get in trouble because of his weird and confusing feelings.

But the reaction that the leader had was unexpected.

“Okay, so you like a guy.” he looked like he wasn’t surprised at all. “So what? I don’t understand all this such a big deal.”

Yanan was confused. Wasn’t it a complete taboo to be gay in Korea (or anywhere really)?

“Isn’t that bad?”

“Why would it be? It’s just dating. You’re not committing a crime, Yanan. It’s normal.” he couldn’t lie. He was a bit surprised by the other’s reaction. He thought he would have to beg him not to be pissed with him and to not tell the company about it, but Hwitaek seemed to be even bored by the subject. He really made the Chinese boy feel like he was a bit more normal again.

But there still something he didn’t mention.

“But… It’s one of the members...” he said. This time he was not expecting a good reaction at all. Dating for idols was prohibited in general but even more so within the group. It was just an unspoken rule.

“So… Let me guess.” Hwitaek put a finger on his lips, faking thinking hard. “It’s Hyunggu.”

Okay. The fact that he had guessed right wasn’t really very surprising for Yanan. It was easy, he knew it was a boy, he knew it was one of the members and he knew that taller boy had left Hyunggu’s room crying the night before. Do the math. It was pretty obvious.

“But aren’t you gonna say something like _“but dating the members is wrong and out of question”_ or _“this needs to be reported to the company”_ or anything like that?” he asked, amused.

“Do you want me to? I mean if I do that, I would have to report basically the entire group.”

Now he was completely confused.

“Why?”

“Yanan… I don’t know if you’re really oblivious or if your pretty face has eaten up your brain.” the leader said. “Everyone in this group is either dating or has crushes on each other.”

“WHAT?!” what even was happening.

The other got up to sit next to the taller boy.

“You can’t be serious… Me and Hyojong… Jinho and Hongseok...” he said. Yanan was completely baffled. How did he not know this? If it was so obvious and so many people in the group were doing the things then how was he so oblivious. Was he the only one who didn’t know any of this. “Like, you think that all those times that Hwitaek would sleep in my room even though I have a room all by myself, were to do what? Discuss training strategies? Or when Jinho and Hongseok would literally cling to each other like their life depended on it before every single performance.”

He felt like his world was kind of shaking. Wow. Did he miss on that information? Maybe he should go get his vision checked up. Or his brain. Or both.

“So, I’m not the only one? I’m not alone in the group?” he asked, even though he already had gotten his answer. He was just so relieved he could barely believe it. “I’m not weird?”

“Of course not! That’s stupid. Even if you were the only one in this group who liked men, you would still be perfectly normal.”

There was a moment of silence, just so Yanan could digest the whole situation.

“But that doesn’t mean he likes me… Hyunggu I mean.” he said. “The fact that I’m normal doesn’t mean he likes me.”

“True.” he heard the leader say. A few minutes ago he was feeling so much better to be accepted and to know that he’s not alone in this, but now that feeling of loneliness came back, not as strong as before but still back nevertheless. “But he does though. You’re right, the fact that you’re normal doesn’t mean he likes you, but he still likes you anyways.”

Even though the Chinese couldn’t completely believe it, this did create a little bit of hope within himself. Maybe it could happen.

“You can be sure of that...”

“Yanan.” Hwitaek started, with a ‘know it all’ grin of his face. “Do you think you’re the first one that I have to have this conversation with? All the other members came to me with the same questions and the same doubts… Including Hyunggu. A few months ago actually. He was faster than you. And didn’t cause this whole mess.”

“He did? Then what did he say?” the little spark of hope was growing more and more by every word that comes out of the leader’s mouth.

“The same that you did, but with you and with less angst.” he put his hand over the taller boy’s shoulder. “And now go talk to him and maybe make out a little too… You two have more sexual tension between the two of you than I and Hyojong had and that isn’t easy to achieve.”

In normal conditions, he would probably tell him to shut up but right now he could care less.

He went straight to the door… only to be stopped when he noticed that it was locked.

He turned around to face the composer.

“Key.” he asked.

And soon enough he was running out of his room and into the room that Hyunggu and Shinwon shared. Both of them were laying on their beds, Shinwon reading a romance book and Hyunggu on his phone.

“Shinwon, out.” he said. Not even caring about the consequences of telling the older guy off like that. “I gotta have a talk with Hyunggu.”

The other was definitely startled by the order but didn’t say anything and walked out.

“Why...” he heard the injured boy say, but interrupted him. Not really because he was in a hurry or anything. He was just nervous.

“Hwitaek talked to me.” he said, looking down. He was still standing close to the door, in a very awkward manner. “He told me you also talked to him awhile ago?” it was supposed to be an affirmation but it came out as a question, he was still doubting that Hyunggu liked him back. It just seemed too good to be true. He needed to confirm it 100%. “I’m sorry for being like this. I never know how to deal with these sort of things. You know that well.”

The other boy just gave him a sweet smile.

“Yes, I do. Come here.” he said. He was laying down but used his arms to sit down. He made a hurt face. Even though he had hurt his leg, stretching your body could hurt since the damage was in the muscle. “Sit down.”

He did as he was told.

“He told you that I looked for him a few months ago, right? He must have told you what the conversation was about.” the chinese boy nodded. “Next time you could wait until I say anything. Don’t just run away. Literally or figuratively.”

“Yeah… Sorry for that. I didn’t know what to do when you told me you knew.”

“Of course I knew! Do you think I wasn’t watching you too?” the dancer said.

“Huh?!” Yanan exclaimed, surprised. “What do you mean?”

The other suddenly had a malicious smile on his face.

“I was about to leave when you got there. But when I noticed that you were watching, I decided to… put on a show.” then he looked at his injured leg. “I guess I exaggerated a little.”

Yanan was suddenly in a loss of words. So… Hyunggu really did like him. It felt unreal. He never thought his feelings would have been reciprocated.

“I realized almost a year ago, but I probably have been liking you even longer than that.” the younger boy continued. “But at first I hid them. I was like you, I felt very embarrassed to even think of you like that, let alone act on it. I felt like I was doing something wrong. But then I found out about Hwitaek and Hyojong and I thought that maybe I had a chance, so I would try to get your attention in whatever way I could, but you always ignored it, so I thought you didn’t like me back and were trying to keep things cool between us.” he said. “But I guess you were just _very_ oblivious.”

“Apparently, because I really can’t point out one action you did that came out to me as obviously flirtatious. I just thought you were kinda clingy.” that wasn’t completely true. Now thinking about it, he could remember a few times were Hyunggu had flirted with him rather obviously.

Then there was a bit of a silence. A rather awkward silence. He was actually getting frustrated with this whole awkward thing that was happening between them. Things were never like this between them.

“So… Can I kiss you?” not so surprisingly, the one to take the first step was Hyunggu. “Sorry, I have been waiting for this for a long time.” he smiled.

“Me too.” Yanan smiled back, before getting closer.

Soon enough their lips were touching. It wasn’t like people describe it. It was a bit weird and unfamiliar, but in a good way, because it was the beginning of something bigger. It meant that they were finally gonna leave all those confusing feelings and loneliness behind. They were finally gonna be with each other. It also meant that the group had yet another couple within them, but they would have to deal with them.

The kiss ended just as fast as it started. The smiled at each other, with some shyness. Being this close was still a bit foreign for them. But they had time to get used to it. To do all they wanted, actually.

This time it was Yanan who closed their lips together. This kiss was deeper. They already knew what to do. It was more intense and exciting too. They wanted more.

Soon that tingling feeling started growing and they knew they were getting more excited. The kiss deepening even more and Hyunggu put one of his hands on the taller boy’s hip and the other went for the neck. Yanan felt goosebumps. That kiss had just turned into a make-out session too soon.

“We can’t do this…” he started. “Your leg...”

“Forget about the leg… I can still do a lot of things without using the damn leg...” Hyunggu said. He had a devilish smile on his face. Yanan really wouldn’t be able to resist that even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

“Now I’m curious...”

And then Hyunggu laid down again, dragging the other with him. This position made Yanan’s leg go right in between Hyunggu’s. With his knee, the Chinese boy was able to feel how hard the other already was, so he pressed his leg a little more. And he heard the dancer moan quietly.

“You really were waiting for this for a long time… You’re already so hard and I barely even touched you.”

Usually, Hyunggu is the one to act on things and take the lead, but this time Yanan was having his turn. The other boy was just there laying down with such a dreamy expression on his face, he couldn’t hold back his impulses.

They were really glad that, Shinwon had closed the door after he left. This would have been an interesting view if not.

The taller bot then started sucking on Hyunggu’s neck. He wasn’t gonna be leaving the house anytime soon anyways, any marks on him would only be seen by the other members and he didn’t think they would care much. He also decided to put his hands to better use. While his left hand was on the other boy’s hair, his right one went under his shirt, going straight to his nipple. He started massaging the little nub until he felt it going hard. Hyunggu moaned again, a little more loudly this time. He also felt the boy’s hand going for his back. He already knew he was gonna have hella scratches there.

And then his hand went down ways, going for the pants. He stopped his hand before it reached the hem and bit into the skin of the boy’s shoulder lightly, but with just enough pressure that he knew would leave a mark. Hyunggu let out a sound that was half a moan and half a whine. He then started going down a little more. He unzipped the boy’s pants and went in.

He grabbed Hyunggu’s member over his underwear. He was in the mood for some teasing. The other boy started lightly dragging his nails on his back which made the older hiss a little, but he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t like the feeling of it.

His dick was rather big. There was also a lot of precum as well, accumulated in a wet spot on his underwear. In other conditions, Yanan could’ve found that rather gross, but right now it was kinda hot.

“You’re so wet already…” he said while stroking the boy’s dick very slowly.

He looked at the other’s face. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. That was quite a view actually, one that he was lucky to have.

“Stop teasing… Ah...” Hyunggu said, moaning in a husky tone. That was hot.

He felt the nails on his back going deeper. He would definitely have marks after this. But it felt so good, he couldn’t care about it, not now at least. He didn’t stop nor went faster, so the other boy whined a little. But as Yanan wasn’t complying, he decided to tease him back. His other hand, the one that before was grabbing the sheets of the bed, was now in the Chinese pants as well. Since he was wearing sweatpants, it made enough room for his hand to move around more. The first thing he noticed was that the boy was wearing any underwear what so ever.

His dick was very veiny and probably even bigger than Hyunggu, which made sense, he was so tall, it would be weird if everything wasn’t proportional. He liked the feeling of it. He was pretty wet too. The dancer then started stroking it very slowly as well. He wanted the other boy to feel the same pain he was feeling. He wanted to tease him too. With the strokes, the taller one let out a strangled moan. But he wanted more, he wanted to hear him louder, so he gave the base a strong squeeze and then went a little faster, but just a little bit.

“Oh… Fuck...” the other said. “Don’t stop...”

“Go faster.” he replied.

And so Yanan finally complied. He pulled his hand back just to put it back in again but in the underwear and in contact with skin. He then proceeded with faster strokes, going from the head all the way to the base, squeezing a little.

Both of them were in great pleasure and at that moment time seemed to have stopped just for them. Yanan then kissed the other boy again, buffing his moans that were getting louder and louder by the second. He was probably getting close to coming and so was the Chinese member.

“I’m getting close… Please don’t stop...” the smaller boy said. He then used his free hand to grab onto the other boy’s arm, digging the nails into the skin, almost breaking through the skin.

“Me too… Ah...”

With the temperature rising and their breathing getting more and more erratic, their movements also got faster. Their incessant moaning getting louder.

Hyunggu was the first one to come. He did so with a moan that was actually very loud. If he was in his right mind he would probably have worried about the other members hearing it from outside the room, but he wasn’t in his right mind. At the moment, his mind was full of random imagines just exploding pass his vision, but he could never focus on one. He felt everything at once and nothing at all at the same time. He didn’t even know if that was possible, but that was what he felt.

Then Yanan came right after, with the pressure the other was putting on his dick. When the dancer orgasmed he started squeezing the other’s member and that was just too much for the Chinese boy. He couldn’t hold back anymore, nor he wanted to. He came inside his sweatpants, something he probably would regret a lot latter, but he didn’t care for the moment.

After they both had recovered from the high of their orgasms, they found themselves smiling to each other softly and lazily.

“Usually couples wait into the second date… We didn’t even have the first yet...” Hyunggu joked.

“But we’re not usual people anyways.”

“Yeah, we’re not.”

They spend a few minutes just there, in each other’s arms. But after a while, the wet feeling in their pants was just too gross even for them. So they decided to take a shower, luckily, Hyunggu’s room had a bathroom so they wouldn’t need to cross the dorm in dirty and wet clothes, smelling like sex. Yanan had to help the other of course. He had to hold him and help him with clothes as well. It took a little too long for them to clean up as they were holding each other even under the hot water. Sometimes kissing lazily, sometimes just hugging. They both had waited too long to be like this, they wanted to enjoy every second they could.

After the shower, they both changed into clean clothes, Yanan having to use some of Hyunggu’s clothes, even if they were a little too small for him. They decided to leave the room to eat something. It was true what people say about sex making people hungry. They were starving.

But basically waiting for them in the living room was the rest of the group. Most of them had a face that was a mix of disgust with happiness. Hyojong just had a pleased smile on and Hwitaek seemed just annoyed.

“I told you to go talk to him, not fuck him into oblivion.” the leader said.

And just then all of them laughed. The new couple went to get something to eat and the rest of them were just wondering how many couples would be formed ‘till the end of the year. There were still some people left...


End file.
